Kissing in the Science Lab
by Adventures
Summary: Donnie has a secret to tell Monnitoff, and Monnitoff reveals a secret of his own. Donnie/Monnitoff. Oneshot.


**THIS IS A HUMOR FIC!**It sounds a little dramatic, but I assure you, it's humor!  
Don't ask where this idea came from. I've always loved this pairing.

Disclaimer: Donnie Darko is owned by Richard Kelly, not me.

**Kissing in the Science Lab**

Kenneth Monnitoff, brushing the sandwich crumbs off his neatly polished desk, was packing his things to leave the Middlesex Ridge School. He was looking forward to going home to Karen, who had left an hour earlier. He was also looking forward to leaving the high school drama - it was Friday, no school until Monday. Grinning from ear to ear, kicking the crumbs that were now on the floor under the desk where no one could see them. He was too lazy to clean them up himself.

He had his bag ready, his things together, and his car keys in hand. Just as Monnitoff was heading out the door of the science lab, he heard someone calling his name from inside the room. "Oops," he said, realizing he almost locked the door while someone was still there. He recognized the voice as belonging to his favorite student, Donnie Darko.

"Professor Monnitoff?" Donnie was in the corner, sitting in a desk behind a blackboard, completely hidden. Kenneth was a bit shocked by the fact that Donnie had probably been sitting there for a few hours, because he never saw the door open or close the entire time he was there. "Monnitoff," he continued, "I need your help with something. I know I really should ask Ms. Farmer, but I don't really think I'm comfortable talking to a girl about this."

Monnitoff sat down in a chair beside him, looking a bit confused and curious.

"You can ask me anything, Donnie," Kenneth smiled, giving Donnie a pat on the shoulder. "Go ahead. Shoot."

Donnie hesitated a moment. He seemed to struggle with the words … or maybe he was just too afraid to ask what he knew he had to. "Professor, I think I'm not like other guys."

Monnitoff's confused expression grew, still curious.

"In what way aren't you like them, Donnie?"

"Well, most guys… they like a girl and they ask her out… and they're all happy with that. I just got a girlfriend and we're going together now, but…" Donnie still couldn't find the words. He felt that Professor Monnitoff, one of the only two teachers Donnie actually trusted, wouldn't like him anymore if he told him.

"It's okay, Donnie. Take your time."

"…but, I realized about a week ago that I'm not really into … I mean, I don't think I like girls."

"You don't think you're ready for a girlfriend?"

"No, no, no," Donnie said, shaking his head. "No, that's not it."

Monitoff knew what Donnie was trying to say, yet he avoided saying it himself. Donnie's feelings shocked Kenneth, but at the same time he couldn't help but remember having those same feelings when he was in high school. He remembered how awkward it was to be different like that, remembered how he knew the feelings would never leave him …

"I like boys, Professor," Donnie finished.

Monnitoff expected himself to let out a fake gasp or some sort of exaggerated reaction, but instead he smiled. "Darko, when I was your age, I had a boyfriend, not a girlfriend. We used to sneak out under the bleachers before the football players would come practice and we'd make out," Kenneth chuckled at the memory, putting a hand on Donnie's hand. "I've always liked other guys, but Donnie, that's only an attraction. You can love someone, or want to be with someone without it being about attraction. So don't feel like you're betraying Gretchen by having these feelings."

Donnie was glad that his teacher understood. "So, do you still like guys?"

"Of course. I'm engaged to Ms. Pameroy, and I love her very much … but I'll always be gay, Donnie. It never changes." He looked sad to receive this news from Monnitoff, but he knew deep down it was true. He didn't feel he would ever lose these strong feelings. He would walk around school staring at boys walking with their girlfriends and imagine himself as the girlfriend, he would watch guys in the locker room, and probably worst of all he would think about fucking the cute boy in front of him during math class instead of paying attention. He used to be a straight A student, but he was now failing.

"Thank you Monnitoff," Donnie said. "I, um, I wanted to tell you something else."

"What is it?"

"I've had a crush on you since my Freshman year."

Monnitoff gasped this time, not an exaggerated gasp but a real one. He put a hand on Donnie's cheek, caressing him without really realizing he was doing it. He felt Donnie's hand place itself in his lap. They were growing closer and closer to each other, their faces just inches away from each other. Kenneth couldn't describe how much he wanted this, but …

"Donnie, we can't," Monnitoff blurted out, Donnie's lips already on his own. He got up quickly and grabbed his bag that was leaning on the door. "Donnie, I'm sorry, I have to go home. Please lock the doors when you leave." He left without a goodbye, not even looking at Donnie. Kenneth's student was left alone in the science lab to think about what just happened.

It was all a blur, but Donnie was sure he just kissed Professor Kenneth Monnitoff.


End file.
